ingenieriaindustrialculturalfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Estadística
La estadística (la forma femenina del término alemán Statistik, derivado a su vez del italiano statista, "hombre de Estado")1es una rama de las matemáticas y una herramienta que estudia usos y análisis provenientes de una muestra representativa de datos, que busca explicar las correlaciones y dependencias de un fenómeno físico o natural, de ocurrencia en forma aleatoria o condicional. Historia Origen En su origen, por tanto, la estadística estuvo asociada a los Estados o ciudades libres, para ser utilizados por el gobierno y cuerpos administrativos (a menudo centralizados). La colección de datos acerca de estados y localidades continúa ampliamente a través de los servicios de estadística nacionales e internacionales. En particular, los censos comenzaron a suministrar información regular acerca de la población de cada país. Así pues, los datos estadísticos se referían originalmente a los datos demográficos de una ciudad o Estado determinados. Y es por ello que en la clasificación decimal de Melvil Dewey, empleada en las bibliotecas, todas las obras sobre estadística se encuentran ubicadas al lado de las obras de o sobre la demografía. Ya se utilizaban representaciones gráficas y otras medidas en pieles, rocas, palos de madera y paredes de cuevas para controlar el número de personas, animales o ciertas mercancías. Hacia el año 3000 a. C. los babilonios usaban ya pequeños envases moldeados de arcilla para recopilar datos sobre la producción agrícola y de los géneros vendidos o cambiados. Los egipcios analizaban los datos de la población y la renta del país mucho antes de construir las pirámides en el siglo XI a. C. Los libros bíblicos de Números y Crónicas incluyen en algunas partes trabajos de estadística. El primero contiene dos censos de la población de la Tierra de Israel y el segundo describe el bienestar material de las diversas tribus judías. En China existían registros numéricos similares con anterioridad al año 2000 a. C. Los antiguos griegos realizaban censos cuya información se utilizaba hacia el 594 a. C. para cobrar impuestos. Empleo de la estadística en las antiguas civilizaciones En la Edad Antigua, la estadística consistía en elaborar censos (de población y tierras). Su objetivo era facilitar la gestión de las labores tributarias, obtener datos sobre el número de personas que podrían servir en el ejército o establecer repartos de tierras o de otros bienes. * En Egipto: La estadística comienza con la Dinastía I, en el año 3050 a. C. Los faraones ordenaban la realización de censos con la finalidad de obtener los datos sobre tierras y riquezas para poder planificar la construcción de las pirámides. * En China: Año 2238 a. C. el emperador Yao elabora un censo general sobre la actividad agrícola, industrial y comercial. * En la Antigua Grecia: Se realizaron censos para cuantificar la distribución y posesión de la tierra y otras riquezas, organizar el servicio militar y determinar el derecho al voto. * En la Antigua Roma: Durante el Imperio romano se establecieron registros de nacimientos y defunciones, y se elaboraron estudios sobre los ciudadanos, sus tierras y sus riquezas. * En México: Año 1116, durante la segunda migración de las tribus chichimecas, el rey Xólotl ordenó que fueran censados los súbditos. * En el Oriente Medio, bajo el dominio sumerio, Babilonia tenía casi 6000 habitantes. Se encontraron en ella tablillas de arcilla que registraban los negocios y asuntos legales de la ciudad. * El censo en el pueblo judío sirvió, además de propósitos militares, para calcular el monto de los ingresos del templo. En la Edad Media Durante la Edad Media, la estadística no presentó grandes avances, pero destaca el trabajo de Isidoro de Sevilla, quien recopiló y clasificó datos de diversa naturaleza cuyos resultados se publicaron en la obra Originum sive Etymologiarum. En la Edad Moderna * En España, destacan: el censo de Pecheros (1528), el de los Obispos (1587), el Censo de los Millones (1591) y el Censo del conde de Aranda (1768). * En Inglaterra, la peste de la década de 1500 provocó un aumento en la contabilización de los datos sobre defunciones y nacimientos. Siglo XX El campo moderno de la estadística se emergió a los principios del siglo XX dirigida por la obra de Francis Galton y Karl Pearson. Durante el siglo XX, la creación de instrumentos precisos para asuntos de salud pública (epidemiología, bioestadística, etc.) y propósitos económicos y sociales (tasa de desempleo, econometría, etc.) necesitó de avances sustanciales en las prácticas estadísticas. La segunda ola de los años 1910 y 1920 se inició William Gosset, y se culminó en la obra de Ronald Fisher, quién escribió los libros de texto que iban a definir la disciplina académica en universidades en todos lados del mundo. Sus publicaciones más importantes fueron su papel de 1918 The Correlation between Relatives on the Supposition of Mendelian Inheritance, lo cual era el primero en usar el término estadístico varianza, su obra clásica de 1925 Statistical Methods for Research Workers y su 1935 The Design of Experiments, donde desarrolló los modelos rigurosos de diseño experimental. Originó el concepto de suficiencia y la información de Fisher. En su libro de 1930 ''The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection''aplicó la estadística a varios conceptos en la biología como el Principio de Fisher12 (sobre el ratio de sexo), el Fisherian runaway, un concepto en la selección sexual sobre una realimentación positiva efecto hallado en la evolución. Estado actual Hoy el uso de la estadística se ha extendido más allá de sus orígenes como un servicio al Estado o al gobierno. Personas y organizaciones usan la estadística para entender datos y tomar decisiones en ciencias naturales y sociales, medicina, negocios y otras áreas. La estadística es entendida generalmente no como un sub-área de las matemáticas sino como una ciencia diferente «aliada». Muchas universidades tienen departamentos académicos de matemáticas y estadística separadamente. La estadística se enseña en departamentos tan diversos como psicología, sociología, educación y salud pública. Métodos estadísticos Estudios experimentales y observacionales Un objetivo común para un proyecto de investigación estadística es investigar la casualidad, y en particular extraer una conclusión en el efecto que algunos cambios en los valores de predictores o variables independientes tienen sobre una respuesta o variables dependientes. Hay dos grandes tipos de estudios estadísticos para estudiar causalidad: estudios experimentales y observacionales. En ambos tipos de estudios, el efecto de las diferencias de una variable independiente (o variables) en el comportamiento de una variable dependiente es observado. La diferencia entre los dos tipos es la forma en que el estudio es conducido. Cada uno de ellos puede ser muy efectivo. Niveles de medición Hay cuatro tipos de mediciones o escalas de medición en estadística: niveles de medición (nominal, ordinal, intervalo y razón). Tienen diferentes grados de uso en la investigación estadística. Las medidas de razón, en donde un valor cero y distancias entre diferentes mediciones son definidas, dan la mayor flexibilidad en métodos estadísticos que pueden ser usados para analizar los datos. Las medidas de intervalo tienen distancias interpretables entre mediciones, pero un valor cero sin significado (como las mediciones de coeficiente intelectual o temperatura en grados Celsius). Las medidas ordinales tienen imprecisas diferencias entre valores consecutivos, pero un orden interpretable para sus valores. Las medidas nominales no tienen ningún rango interpretable entre sus valores. Técnicas de análisis estadístico Algunas pruebas (tests) y procedimientos para la investigación de observaciones son: * análisis de frecuencia acumulada * análisis de regresión * análisis de varianza (ANOVA) * análisis factorial confirmatorio * análisis factorial exploratorio * correlación: coeficiente de correlación de Pearson y coeficiente de correlación de Spearman * frecuencia estadística * gráfica estadística * iconografía de las correlaciones * prueba de χ² o prueba de chi cuadrada o prueba de ji cuadrada * prueba de la diferencia menos significante de Fisher * prueba t de Student * U de Mann-Whitney Referencias Estadística - Wikipedia